Communication networks of today often provide communication via digitally wrapped packet transmissions. There are many framed communication protocols in use and these protocols may be arbitrary or supported by an underlying function. A communication network may have one or more nodes which may transfer data streams over a communication channel. Many applications enabled by such a communication network may be latency sensitive and therefore may require a particular latency. However, latency measurement within a communication network may be disruptive of the transmission of data. Oftentimes, personnel may be required to test latency, thereby further complicating the process.